Lendemain de Soirée
by Ewhylan
Summary: De ses vingt-et-une années d'existence, Newt n'a jamais coucher sans lendemain. Pas. Une seule. Fois. Imaginez sa réaction lorsqu'il se réveille un beau matin aux côtés d'un bel inconnu. Cerise sur le chapeau : il n'a aucun souvenir de sa soirée...
1. Chapitre 1 - Plus jamais de vodka

_**WAOUH** ME REVOILÀ AVEC UNE **AUTRE** FICTION, J'AI PAS PU **RÉSISTER** __DÉSOLÉE_

 _La **grosse** **surprise** de la semaine :P Je suis assez occupée en ce moment avec mes examens qui approchent à grands pas, mais j'avais ce chapitre d'écrit qui n'attendait qu'à être lu. Il semblait tellement seul que j'ai eu **pitié** , et j'ai décidé de lui rendre service en le **publiant**... :p_

 _Je m'étais fait la **promesse** de poster **une** fiction **à la fois** , mais j'ai brisé cette promesse, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poster mes écrits... *SHAME ON ME*_

 _Dooooooonc, déjà, je voulais vous **remercier** pour tous les **retours** **adorables** que j'ai eus pour **Bird Set Free** , je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews, donc merci **infiniment** vous êtes les **meilleurs du monde** , j'ai juste envie de prendre mon vélo et d'aller dans chacune de maisons pour vous serrer dans mes bras * **COEUR** *_

 _Cette nouvelle fiction est rangée dans la catégorie humour/romance/WTF, et j'espère que vous allez bien aimez ce début :3_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE LES POTATOES!_**

* * *

Lorsque Newt ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il fit fut de pousser une longue, très longue complainte. Son crâne menaçait d'imploser. Quelque part dans son hémisphère cérébral gauche, un bulldozer broyait sans pitié sa matière grise, tandis que son hémisphère droit semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, son estomac était contracté et une tenace nausée montait en lui, comme une houle. Il se sentait atrocement fatigué. Non, pas fatigué. Éreinté. Pire, harassé. À deux doigts de s'écrouler dans un caniveau et de supplier pour qu'on l'achève.

Ce qui le frappa ensuite fut la délicieuse odeur qui lui monta aux narines. Un parfum qui semblait assez coûteux. Peut-être du _Meadow Life_ , ou du _Fresh_.

Attendez.

Newt ne possédait pas de parfum _Meadow Life_ ou _Fresh_.

…

Réflexion faite, il n'avait jamais eu un seul flacon de parfum en sa possession. Peut-être que c'était ses draps qui sentaient bon ? Mais non, impossible, il n'avait pas lavé ses draps depuis une décennie. La lessive, c'était littéralement la corvée la plus ennuyeuse du monde (après les courses), et Newt évitait les trucs ennuyeux comme la peste. Le blond n'avait _aucune_ patience. Aucune.

Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et embrassa les alentours de ses iris chocolat. Avec toutes les peines du monde, il roula sur le dos et cligna des yeux devant la grande fenêtre ouverte voilée d'un long rideau qui ondulait paresseusement au gré de la bise. Il se retrouva un instant hypnotisé par les reflets gris irisés du tissu qui miroitaient à la lumière du jour. Les rayons du soleil levant coulaient dans la pièce, et habillaient les murs d'un éclat orangé aussi dur que l'acier. Puis, quelque chose d'autre le mortifia...

Avec la vivacité d'un ressort, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Son corps protesta de douleur, et un grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Plusieurs choses ne tournaient pas rond :

1) Déjà, son corps était _ankylosé_. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait _mal_ _partout_ comme ça ? On aurait dit qu'il avait couru un marathon de trois jours dans la montagne sans s'arrêter, et il avait l'impression que son derrière était recouvert de bleus.

2) Il n'avait pas de rideaux gris. En fait, il n'y avait aucun rideau dans son appartement. Ce n'était pas sa fenêtre, ce n'était pas ses rideaux, et il ne se trouvait certainement pas dans son studio.

3) Il était nu.

4) Il y avait un _être humain_ allongé dans le même lit que lui.

Merde.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps, et il se mordit férocement la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler parce que, _putain de merde_ , Newt avait _couché avec un_ _ **inconnu**_ _la nuit dernière_.

Il se redressa un peu plus en étouffant une plainte sourde et scanna frénétiquement la pièce de ses yeux à présent grands ouverts. La chambre était plutôt grande, avec de hauts murs immaculés. Il y avait très peu de décoration excepté un grand poster coloré du rappeur américain Biggie Smalls épinglé au-dessus d'un bureau croulant sousun amas de feuilles de cours et de crayons.

Au bout d'un moment, Newt se décida enfin à risquer un œil vers le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement à sa droite. Son corps formait une masse élancée sous les draps, et il laissait échapper de longues et profondes respirations.

Newt n'avait jamais été du genre à coucher sans lendemain. Et comme il était à l'université depuis deux ans, ce phénomène peu commun faisait l'objet de nombreuses plaisanteries de la part de ses amis. Un peu paradoxal quand on savait que le blondinet était particulièrement connu pour son naturel charmeur et sociable. Oui, parce que Newt était un badineur de première, jamais le dernier à chambrer, plaisanter... et en plus, sa bouille candide naturelle rendait souvent ses piques adorables.

Mais la vérité, c'est que Newt avait vécu en couple depuis sa première année de fac, et il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de vie de célibataire à long terme alors...au lieu de jouer les traînés dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit, il avait plutôt pris l'habitude de passer ses nuits à câliner son compagnon ou à bosser ses cours entre deux marathons Netflix.

Il se trouvait donc en territoire inconnu.

Il venait de se réveiller dans le lit d'un étranger, sans la moindre parcelle de souvenir de la veille. Et pour couronner le tout, son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un petit tour dans le sèche-linge. Il y avait (beaucoup) trop de lumière dans la chambre, un marteau-piqueur s'acharnait sur son pauvre crâne, et sa gorge était irritée comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis quatre jours...

« Ngh... »

Probablement aidé par sa fatigue et sa gueule de bois, Newt ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond phénoménal. Toute plainte mentale complètement écartée, le blondinet se reconnecta avec le monde réel et tourna brusquement la tête vers l'étranger qui commençait à remuer en grognant d'une voix rauque.

Génial. **Danger** , alerte rouge, moment gênant en approche.

La curiosité prenant soudain le dessus, le blondinet se pencha lentement vers l'étranger pour le détailler plus en profondeur : son voisin était allongé sur le flanc, dos à lui, enveloppé dans les draps. Ses cheveux bruns formaient sur sa tête une auréole de mèches rebelles et d'épis indignés, et son visage aux traits étonnamment doux était parsemée ça et là de petits grains de beauté. De longs cils noirs et courbés bordaient ses yeux clos.

Newt se pencha davantage et cala une main sur la tête de lit couleur ébène pour s'aider à manœuvrer son corps au-dessus de l'inconnu et avoir une meilleure vue (autant profiter du spectacle tant que Monsieur l'Etranger était encore dans les vapes).

Mais sa main moite ripa sur le bois, et sans pouvoir se rattraper, il tomba tête la première et s'écrasa le nez dans l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

« ARGH ! » Couina l'inconnu, et un soubresaut de géant ramena brusquement ses membres à la vie.

Le cri de Newt se joignit au sien, et le blondinet fit un bond en arrière pour revenir à sa place initiale, le visage cramoisi, le nez aplati.

L'étranger se redressa, comme pris d'un coup de fouet, une trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur un Newt complètement mortifié et toujours aussi vaseux. Dans un réflexe purement stupide, les deux jeunes hommes lâchèrent au même moment un cri d'effroi qui dura bien trente secondes . L'étranger s'empressa de ramener les draps à lui pour couvrir son buste en dévisageant Newt d'un air effrayé, et le blondinet en fit de même, aussi immobile qu'une marionnette.

Puis, ils éclatèrent tous les deux en même temps :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Aboyèrent-ils en symbiose en s'écartant instinctivement l'un de l'autre.

OK, c'était la _dernière_ fois que Newt se faisait un coup d'un soir.

« C'est toi que je regarde », lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir, le rouge lui picotant les joues.

L'étranger déglutit, et Newt observa le mouvement imperceptible de sa pomme d'Adam.

« Pourquoi tu criais comme un taré ? »

« C'est _toi_ qui as commencé à crier, du con », accusa Newt sans oser bouger d'un poil. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu criais ? »

La mâchoire de l'étranger tomba.

« Parce que _tu_ es _tombé_ sur moi, andouille ! »

« Oui bah désolé, j'ai glissé pendant que je te regardais ! »

Gênant. Putain, Newt.

Sociabilité, zéro. Crédibilité, moins douze.

Ils continuèrent à se sonder du regard.

L'étranger paraissait pétrifié et aussi blanc que les draps qu'il agrippait pour cacher ses tétons.

Le silence s'étira et s'alourdit, mais aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à bouger le petit orteil. Horrible, putain.

« Euh », commença Newt pour essayer de crever un peu la tension. « Du coup, bonjour ? »

À cela, il ajouta le sourire forcé le plus raté de toute l'histoire des gueules de bois venant de se réveiller auprès d'un inconnu.

L'étranger parut relâcher légèrement la pression. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha une fois de la tête en tripotant nerveusement les draps. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et son expression suggérait qu'il souffrait de la même gueule de bois que Newt.

« Bonjour », répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Un silence tendu retomba. Ils se fixaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux, et Newt avait beau chercher dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoires, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce garçon. Il ne le reconnaissait _pas du tout_. Bon, ce n'était pas surprenant quand il repensait au nombre incalculable de shooters qu'il s'était enfilé la veille...mais quand même. Il n'avait tout de même pas bu au point d'avoir un trou noir à la place du cerveau ?!...si ?

Le jeune inconnu ne devait sans doute pas le reconnaître non plus : le désarroi, l'incertitude et la confusion se bousculaient dans ses prunelles mordorées. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que Newt l'avait brutalement réveillé en broyant sa face sur son épaule.

« Euh...bien dormi ? » Demanda Newt.

Il se mit soudain à tousser dans sa main, et il dut puiser tout le courage et le savoir-faire qui résidaient en lui pour faire comme si cette quinte de toux monstrueuse n'avait pas déglingué encore plus son cerveau. En plus il avait vraiment envie d'aller au petit coin. Et EN PLUS, il avait besoin de boire. Mais il avait envie de vomir ses tripes, aussi. _Putain_ , il avait _vraiment_ la gueule de bois.

L'étranger acquiesça et glissa ses doigts longs et fins dans ses mèches brunes. Un pan du drap s'affaissa un peu dans la manœuvre, dévoilant son torse pâle et finement musclé, et un de ses tétons. Un téton encerclé une belle marque de morsure. Newt scruta les traces de dents, les yeux exorbités. L'oeuvre était sans doute de lui...mais il était incapable de se souvenir du moment où il l'avait faite. Génial.

En passant par là, il se sentait plutôt fier de son ouvrage. La marque était belle, distincte, bien rosée, et...

Il se retrouva arraché brutalement à ses pensées lorsque la voix de l'étranger lui parvint :

« Ça va. Une des nuits les plus reposantes de toute ma vie. »

Le sarcasme teintait ses mots.

« Et toi ? »

Au moins, il était poli.

« C'était...productif », musa Newt sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du téton du jeune homme.

Ce dernier suivit son regard, et ses joues virèrent au rouge soutenu lorsqu'il prit en compte la marque qui ornait son téton. Il releva la tête et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ah tiens, peut-être qu'il se souvenait de leur rendez-vous, finalement ?

« C'est le cas de le dire », murmura-t-il d'un air mutin et désinvolte.

Il paraissait plus détendu : ses traits étaient moins crispés, et ses doigts n'agrippaient plus aussi désespérément les draps pour dissimuler son corps. Il s'autorisa même à détailler le torse et les bras nus de Newt pendant quelques secondes.

« T'es plutôt mignon, en fait », fit-il remarquer, et l'ombre d'un sourire jouait au coin de ses lèvres. « Je m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte dans le noir hier soir. »

Ah. Donc, il se souvenait bien de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

« Hum...je te retourne le compliment », répondit Newt sentant ses joues s'échauffer encore plus. « Je regrette pas mon choix. »

Quelle étrange façon de commencer une conversation avec son coup d'un soir.

« Par contre, ce que je regrette, c'est cette putain de gueule de bois à la con. »

« Oh putain, merci mon Dieu, je pensais être le seul », gémit le brun en s'affalant contre les oreillers avant de balancer un bras au-dessus de ses yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire comme si tu ne souffrais pas parce que j'étais là », répondit Newt avec un petit rire amusé en se laissant également retomber sur les oreillers.

Il tourna la tête et contempla le profil de l'étranger. Il observa sa mâchoire se contracter, ses muscles rouler sous sa peau claire. Le soleil illuminait son visage d'une auréole aveuglante. Ouais. Il était vraiment sexy. Bien joué, Newt Bourré.

« Absolument...d'ailleurs, ne te gêne pas pour moi, vomis, grogne, rote, fais ce que tu veux. Je crois que je vais devoir aller aux toilettes et coller ma tête dans la cuvette. »

Il lança un regard incertain vers Newt.

« Enfin...si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr... »

Newt émit un petit ricanement amusé.

« Ooouuh, un gentleman », railla-t-il, son accent anglais plus fort que jamais. « Je me suis dégoté un vrai prince. »

« J'étais peut-être un prince la nuit dernière », marmonna l'autre garçon en se massant soigneusement les tempes avant de rejeter les draps et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Mais je pense que je me rapproche plus d'un crapaud aujourd'hui. »

Newt rassembla toute sa volonté et son courage et s'assit à son tour, prêt à se lever. Bon Dieu il avait les pieds gelés.

« Pas un crapaud. Juste un prince complètement torché. Avec une haleine de cheval et des poches _incroyables_ sous les yeux. Regarde-toi », s'amusa-t-il en observant le visage de son vis-à-vis. « C'est limite si je pourrais pas ranger mes clés et mon porte-feuille dans tes poches... »

L'autre garçon laissa échapper un éclat de rire aussitôt suivi d'une grimace qui froissa durement ses traits.

« Hey », le coupa-t-il dans un gémissement en étreignant son estomac. « Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal partout. »

« Désolé, j'aime bien verser dans l'humour, c'est une de mes nombreuses armes secrètes », flirta Newt avec un sourire éclatant. « J'aurais dû te prévenir. »

« Je me souviens d'une autre de tes armes secrètes », répliqua le brun, un sourire suggestif se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs, c'est dangereux de se promener avec une telle arme... »

Cette fois, ce fut Newt qui partit dans un rire incontrôlable. Il se tut aussitôt lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante se mit à irradier dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux.

« Ouch », geignit-il.

« Vengeance », fit l'étranger en commençant à se lever.

Ses jambes se mirent à vaciller, mais bon sang, tremblements ou pas, Newt n'avait jamais vu des cuisses et des mollets aussi attirants.

« Je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain, si tu le permets. »

« Je t'en prie, vas-y », acquiesça Newt en agitant faiblement une main. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais me décoller de ce matelas et boire un verre d'eau. T'as soif ? »

« Oh, oui putain », grogna l'autre jeune homme sur un ton bas où transparaissaient le désespoir et la gratitude.

Hilare, Newt l'observa tituber dans le couleur en essayant de se raccrocher aux murs pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Son dos était courbé et son équilibre apparemment sérieusement affecté par l'alcool. Le spectacle arracha un rire bruyant à Newt, toujours confortablement allongé dans le lit.

« La ferme », maugréa aussitôt le brun, mais Newt perçut un sourire amusé dans sa voix. « N'ose même pas te moquer de moi. Ne juge pas mes difficultés. »

Le sourire de Newt s'élargit encore plus, mais il porta ensuite une main vers le bas de son visage en grimaçant. Sa mâchoire lui faisait vraiment mal, bizarrement.

« Bon, je vais voir si je peux nous faire un peu de thé, ça te va, Vieillard ? »

« La ferme », marmonna le brun.

Il marqua une pause avant d'incliner la tête en direction de Newt.

« Mais oui, je veux bien s'il-te-plaît. Merci, hum, _mec_. »

« Mais de rien, euh... » (Merde, il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait.) « _Mon pote_. »

L'étranger leva son pouce en l'air avant de reprendre son ascension périlleuse vers la salle de bain.

Bon. Maintenant. Première chose à faire : Newt allait devoir réapprendre à marcher (il éprouvait un élan de compassion des plus honnêtes pour la sirène Ariel, bénites soient ses jambes incompétentes).

 _Ensuite_ , le blondinet allait devoir découvrir _où_ se trouvait la cuisine, avant de chercher de quoi préparer du thé, et (espérons-le) de quoi manger.

 _Enfin_ , il prendrait ses clics et ses clacs avant de foutre le camp d'ici pour retourner chez lui et retrouver son lit.

Voilà. C'était un bon plan à suivre.

Mu par une détermination nouvelle, le blondinet finit par s'extirper du lit, et heureusement qu'il avait l'estomac vide ou il aurait vomi. Il puisa une profonde inspiration venue d'outre-tombe avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir à la vitesse supersonique d'une larve moyenne. C'était presque étrange qu'un filet de bave ne le suive pas...

Au fond du couloir se dressait une porte close, probablement la salle de bain : un rai de lumière jaunâtre fusait sous le panneau de bois. La première porte à gauche menait à la cuisine. Il entra dans la pièce en chancelant dangereusement et repéra aussitôt le réfrigérateur. _Alléluia._

La cuisine était séparée du petit salon par un long comptoir rouge muni de tabourets. Le plafond agrémenté de poutres et le parquet sombre contrastaient avec les murs blanc cassé. Un canapé en cuir marron trônait au milieu du salon, recouvert de petits coussins à motifs géométriques. Un écran plat immense occupait pratiquement tout un pan de mur, et une série de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la ville. Des peintures abstraites faisaient office de décoration, et quelques livres s'entassaient sur la table basse. Plusieurs paires de chaussures Nike et de boots s'alignaient près de la porte d'entrée, et une veste en cuir noir se balançait au porte-manteau.

À la seconde où le blondinet aperçut l'évier, il s'élança vers le robinet et fit couler l'eau avant de se baisser pour aspirer bruyamment et désespérément le liquide salvateur.

Une fois suffisamment désaltéré pour pouvoir aligner ses pensées correctement, Newt entreprit de fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. Il dénicha rapidement des tasses _Star Wars_ qu'il posa sur le comptoir, avant de placer une bouilloire remplie préalablement d'eau sur la gazinière.

Mon Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de bœufs et sa vessie pleine le mettait au supplice. Et même s'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, il n'était de toute évidence pas d'humeur à s'attarder dans cette appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un inconnu, sexy ou non. Et il fallait de toute urgence qu'il trouve Minho pour lui tirer les vers du nez sur la nuit dernière. Par chance, il pourrait lui indiquer pourquoi et comment Newt s'était retrouvé ici.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Minho...

Tout en étouffant un bâillement déchirant, Newt retourna dans la chambre de l'étranger et balaya la pièce du regard. Il repéra vite son jean, en équilibre précaire au-dessus de la porte du placard. Le blondinet haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment son pantalon avant atterri là. Il tira le vêtement à lui et repêcha son portable, coincé au fond de la poche arrière. Il désenchanta vite en s'apercevant que sa batterie était morte.

 _Évidemment_.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux et respira un grand, grand coup. Ses doigts serraient si forts le portable que ses jointures étaient devenus blanches. Non seulement il ne portait qu'un boxer pour couvrir ce qui lui restait de sa dignité, sa vessie était pleine à ras bord, ses tempes bourdonnaient inlassablement, et son crâne pulsait férocement, au bord de l'implosion, mais _en plus_ la batterie de son portable était morte.

Il avait besoin de son portable. _Tout de suite_. Il avait besoin de vérifier sa messagerie et ses appels manqués. Peut-être que l'autre jeune homme avait un chargeur ?

Bah tiens, en parlant de l'autre garçon, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement dans un doux grincement.

Newt amorça un mouvement pour aller à la rencontre de son camarade, mais il marqua une brusque pause en passant devant un miroir. Il sursauta devant son reflet. Il avisa son teint crayeux, ses cernes monstrueuses, ses traits anguleux et son menton pointu. Il était dans un état lamentable. Ses cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions, et... il fronça soudain les sourcils. Le blondinet s'avança d'un pas et examina ses cheveux de plus près.

….Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment de _l'herbe_ dans les cheveux ?

Il papillonna des yeux, interdit, avant de glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes. Ouaip. C'était bien de l'herbe. Il avait de la _pelouse_ dans les cheveux. Bon sang mais il s'était passé quoi au juste cette nuit ?!

Quelque chose d'autre attira ensuite son regard. Il portait un bracelet en papier autour du poignet. Un bracelet rose fluorescent, sale et froissé, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

OK. Bon. Donc.

« Ah, te voilà. »

La voix le fit violemment sursauter, et il fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Bel Inconnu qui s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte avec désinvolture, les cheveux trempés et le visage débarbouillé. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient encore de ses cheveux et roulaient le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou pour venir s'échouer sur son torse nu bien sculpté. Il ressemblait à un véritable Dieu grec, pendant que Newt se tenait devant lui, avec un nid de paille au sommet du crâne et un corps qui commençait lentement à se décomposer.

« Désolé », s'excusa le blondinet. « J'étais en train d'inspecter l'herbe dans mes cheveux. »

Un soupçon d'ironie perçait dans sa voix rauque. L'étranger parut soudain soulagé et lâcha un petit rire.

« Putain, je suis vraiment content que tu me dises ça. J'en ai trouvé aussi dans mes cheveux, et j'osais pas en parler parce que ça semblait un peu...chelou... »

« C'est _très_ chelou », pointa Newt en haussant les sourcils. « Mais ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul. »

« De même », répondit l'autre dans un petit rire.

Bordel, ce type était vraiment d'une beauté saisissante. Il avait de belles dents blanches, un beau sourire éclatant, de beaux yeux ambrés flamboyants, un beau visage au teint clair. Newt se félicita à nouveau intérieurement pour sa bonne pêche. Peut-être qu'il devrait se prendre des cuites plus souvent.

« Je voulais savoir, hum...est-ce que tu as faim ? Je me disais que je pourrais préparer un petit-déjeuner, si tu veux ? À moins que tu sois pressé... »

« Non, un petit-déjeuner serait au top », approuva Newt, reconnaissant, en bâillant à nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Mon ventre est tellement vide que j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'acide. Ou peut-être que j'ai juste envie de vomir, je sais pas encore. Alors autant le nourrir. On verra ce qui se passera après. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'étranger.

« Crois-moi, je vis la même douleur », se plaignit-il sur un ton rieur. « Mais je suis sûr qu'on crève juste de faim. Nos tripes baignent encore dans l'alcool, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on est encore un peu paumés. »

« Je dirais même que nos tripes se _noient_ dans l'alcool. »

« Exactement. Alors autant faire le plein en glucides. »

« Ça tombe bien, j'adore le glucide », railla Newt en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant rire l'autre garçon.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent le couloir, et Newt s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je passe dans la salle de bain vite fait, je reviens dans un petit moment... », prévint-il avant de s'arrêter.

Merde, il ne se souvenait _toujours_ _pas_ du prénom de ce type. Et ce même alors qu'ils discutaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, qu'ils avaient (sûrement) passé une nuit torride ensemble (possiblement dehors, à la belle étoile, sur un carré de pelouse), et qu'ils étaient sur le point de déjeuner ensemble.

« Merci, hum...mon pote », reprit-il en réprimant une grimace gênée.

« Pas de soucis, _Blondie_ ! » Lança Bel Inconnu avec un rire malicieux avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine en ricanant.

Le sourire de Newt s'évapora, et il balança un t-shirt roulé en boule à la figure du brun (ce petit _enfoiré_ ) avant de se retrancher dans la salle de bain d'un pas traînant.

-X-

Lorsque Newt se décida enfin à émerger de la salle de bain, un odeur délicieuse de _bacon_ lui attaqua les narines.

Oh putain, rectification, il n'adorait pas Bel Inconnu, il le _vénérait_. Il n'aurait jamais pu mieux tomber pour un coup d'un soir.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. La journée ne s'annonçait pas si épouvantable que ça, finalement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés (il en avait profiter pour faire un petit brin de toilette), puis il commença à enfiler son t-shirt...avant de se figer brusquement. C'était quoi _encore_ ce bordel ? Son t-shirt était _trempé_. Comme s'il sortait de la machine à laver.

Un grognement frustré franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Bon. Il traversa le couloir jusque dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller dans le dressing à la recherche d'un t-shirt à sa taille. Bel Inconnu avait l'air gentil, il ne le prendrait sûrement pas mal si Newt lui empruntait un vêtement. Le blondinet déplia un t-shirt noir Bob Marley. Bon, ça ferait l'affaire.

Il l'enfila et prit le temps d'observer son reflet dans le miroir d'un œil critique avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. L'autre jeune homme se tenait devant les plaques à induction et faisait frire d'une main du bacon dans une poêle. Il tenait une tasse de thé dans l'autre et buvait la boisson chaude à petites gorgées. Newt prit le temps d'apprécier un moment le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui (Bel Inconnu était vraiment canon, dans ce petit boxer noir bordé d'une fine bande rose). Ouep, Newt Bourré avait vraiment d'excellents goûts. Mieux encore : Bel Inconnu avait même la gentillesse de préparer le petit-déjeuner _à moitié nu_. Meilleur coup d'un soir de tous les temps.

« Sympa, ton t-shirt », fit remarquer le brun en hochant la tête vers Newt d'un air approbateur.

Un sourire étira le coin lèvres de Newt.

« Merci. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... ? »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent.

« Non, pas du tout. J'adore Bob Marley », répondit-il, arrachant un petit rire à Newt.

Le blondinet s'approcha du comptoir pour découvrir deux assiettes garnies de délicieux mets.

« Des toasts _et_ du bacon ? _Et_ des œufs ? » S'extasia-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux affamés.

Trois toasts grillés encore chauds étaient nichés au creux d'un lit d'œufs brouillés encore fumants, et des quartiers d'oranges et du raisin agrémentaient le tout, rehaussant la couleur du plat. Newt n'aurait pas été étonné qu'un filet de bave ne coule de sa bouche. (Bon peut-être qu'un filet de base dégoulina _vraiment_ de sa bouche.) Il essuya discrètement le coin de ses lèvres et se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

« Je pense sérieusement à te garder avec moi si c'est comme ça que tu traites les p'tits nouveaux. »

Le visage de l'étranger s'illumina d'un sourire et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges.

« C'est des œufs et des toasts », rit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plat culinaire du siècle. »

Newt s'avança d'un pas et posa son menton sur l'épaule du brun.

« Mais pour moi ça l'est. À chaque fois que je prépare un petit-déjeuner, je fais toujours cramer mon bacon. C'est plus dur qu'on ne le pense ! Il faut être patient, et...le surveiller attentivement. Horrible », commenta-t-il en fonçant le nez, et il sentit l'épaule de l'autre garçon être secouée d'un rire.

Furtivement, Newt planta un bref baiser sur la joue du brun avant de se reculer. Il s'empara ensuite de son propre mug et engloutit la moitié du liquide encore fumant. Sa langue et son palais le brûlèrent un peu, mais c'était comme ça qu'il aimait boire son thé.

« Bon, je vais poser la table », annonça-t-il avant de se mettre à fouiller (à nouveau) dans les placards et les tiroirs.

Il n'aimait pas trop demander aux autres de le guider, préférant davantage se débrouiller tout seul, et par chance, le jeune homme brun le laissa faire sa petite vie sans lui indiquer où étaient les couverts et les verres, ce que le blondinet appréciait grandement.

Bientôt, la table fut enfin posée, et Newt se posta près du comptoir en se dandinant sur ses pieds d'un air fier de lui, les mains jointes poliment devant lui.

« La table est prête, monsieur. »

Bel Inconnu lâcha un petit rire et lui envoya un petit coup d'épaule taquin en passant à côté de lui.

« La bouffe est prête, monsieur. »

« Hey, parle un peu mieux, tu te crois à la campagne ou quoi ? » Le réprimanda Newt.

« Mille excuses. Le festin est prêt, très cher. »

Newt se mit à rire.

« C'est mieux. Mais j'ai fait le travail le plus dur », crut bon d'ajouter le blondinet d'un ton léger, et l'autre garçon leva les yeux au ciel tout en déposant le bacon sur les toasts.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent au comptoir et commencèrent à manger dans une ambiance bonne enfant entrecoupée de rires, de plaisanteries et de critiques balancées à tout va :

« Tu piaffes super fort, putain ! »

« Ta langue fait un drôle de mouvement quand tu manges. »

Ou encore :

« Je peux savoir comment t'as fait pour fourrer ce toast en entier dans ta bouche ? »

Et pendant qu'il sirotaient leur thé et se volaient mutuellement le contenu de leur assiette, leurs pieds se frôlaient ( _accidentellement_ , bien sûr) sous la table.

A un moment, Newt eut la stupide idée d'envoyer des œufs brouillés dans les cheveux de son camarade. Il se mit à rire en voyant que la masse jaunâtre restait collée aux mèches brunes.

« J'essaie juste de flirter », s'excusa-t-il innocemment, la bouche pleine.

Bel Inconnu darda sur lui un regard meurtrier et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main pour retirer les œufs avant de balancer des miettes au visage de Newt.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. On dirait un homme de Cro-magnon ! On ne t'a jamais enseigné les bonnes manières ? »

« Fais pas comme si ça t'excitait pas », répliqua Newt, la bouche toujours pleine, et un morceau d'œuf s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent net en voyant le morceau rebondir sur le comptoir avant de s'échouer au sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils eurent un brusque mouvement de recul dégoûté tout en explosant de rire. Un rire apparemment incontrôlable, puisqu'il dura plusieurs minutes, et ils en vinrent même aux larmes.

« Beurk, t'es tellement immonde », gémit le brun.

Newt se mit à rire de plus belle et tapota ses lèvres avec une serviette en papier.

« Chaud comme la braise, tu veux dire. Ça me résume bien », gloussa-t-il.

L'inconnu se rencogna dans sa chaise et scruta un moment le blondinet du regard en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent vers le haut.

« Je ne dirais pas le contraire », minauda-t-il d'une voix grave et suave.

Newt sentit ses joues s'embraser, et il s'empressa de plonger le nez dans sa tasse de thé pour dissimuler ses rougeurs. Bel Inconnu tourna la tête vers les grandes fenêtres et plissa les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

« Je me demande quelle heure il est », murmura-t-il, probablement pour lui-même.

« Oh, hey, d'ailleurs », fit soudain Newt en s'essuyant les lèvres. « En parlant de ça, mon portable est mort. T'aurais pas un chargeur à me prêter ? »

Le regard de l'étranger dériva vers lui, débordant de confusion. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Un chargeur ? Pourquoi j'aurais amené un chargeur ? » Répondit-il, un rire dans la voix. « Tu dois bien en avoir un dans tes tiroirs. T'as un iPhone, non ? On a toujours le chargeur qui va avec. »

Lentement, Newt reposa son mug et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Attends quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il en sentant son ventre se nouer.

L'autre garçon cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Bah, quand on achète un iPhone, y a toujours un chargeur dans la petite boîte... »

« Non, non, non », l'interrompit Newt en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Il se pencha en avant et planta son regard dans celui du brun.

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu penses que j'aurais un chargeur ici ? »

À nouveau, l'étranger cligna des yeux.

« Parce que c'est ton appartement... ? » Répondit-il, comme si c'était évident et qu'il se demandait si Newt ne perdait pas la tête.

Newt sentit ses entrailles se retourner et son cœur faire une brusque pirouette.

« Je pensais que c'était _ton_ appart'. »

Le brun le fixa d'un air estomaqué.

 _«_ _Mon_ appart' ? » Répéta-t-il en clignant plus rapidement des yeux. « Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi que tu penses que c'est _mon_ appart' ? Demanda-t-il en pointant un index frondeur sur la poitrine de Newt. « C'est _ton_ appart'. »

Bordel de merde.

« C'est pas mon appart' », paniqua Newt d'une voix légèrement aiguë et vibrante.

La mâchoire de l'étranger se décrocha et et glissa à peu près à hauteur de son boxer.

« C'est pas ton appart' ? »

« Non. »

« Mais...c'est pas mon appart' non plus ! »

« C'est pas ton appart' ? »

« Non ! »

« Mais c'est l'appart' de qui alors ? »

Bordel, Newt était au bord de la syncope.


	2. Chapitre 2 - On met les gaz!

_Et me revoilà après une **très** **longue** période **d'absence** (1 mois et des poussières, il me semble...)! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une **bonne année**! J'espère que tous vos **rêves** se **réaliseront** :D!_

 _Ensuite, je **m'excuse** pour vous avoir fait autant **attendre** , les examens ont un peu submergé ma vie xD et ensuite, une fois cette épouvantable période terminée, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé la motivation de publier la suite de mes fictions, parce que je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin de **repos** :P_

 _Je voudrais ensuite vous remercier du **fond de mon petit cœur** pour la réception de cette nouvelle fiction. Vous avez été **nombreux** à me partager vos avis et vous avez aimé, et moi **je vous aime vous** ! Vos **reviews** me donnent encore _plus _envie d'écrire !_

 _J'ai donc le grand plaisir de vous publier le **deuxième** chapitre! **Bonne lecture à vous** !_

* * *

Ils se fixaient du regard d'un air absolument épouvanté, sans bouger d'un millimètre, le cerveau ralenti par leur nuit sans sommeil et la nouvelle choquante. L'on aurait dit que la situation de tout à l'heure se répétait, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés et découvraient paniqués qu'ils avaient passé la nuit avec un inconnu. Newt se tenait droit comme un i, aussi raide qu'un piquet, un tic nerveux agitant sévèrement sa paupière droite, la main littéralement crispée sur le bord du comptoir. En face ce de lui, Thomas semblait au bord de la syncope, littéralement.

 _Plus jamais_ de ce genre de soirée. JAMAIS.

Le contrecoup frappa soudain Newt de plein fouet

« Euhhh...bon, pas de panique, il doit y avoir une explication », tenta de raisonner le brun en levant des mains tremblantes devant lui dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. « On peut, genre, essayer de fouiller l'appartement et chercher des indices ? »

Des indices ? _Des indices ?_

« _Des indices_ ?! » S'offusqua Newt d'une voix légèrement aiguë et vibrante. « Tu t'es cru dans Sherlock Holmes ou quoi ? Et je pensais que tu savais quand même où on était !? »

 _Bordel._ L'appréhension lui ravageait l'estomac. Il était foudroyé sur place, incapable de réfléchir tant la situation était ahurissante et inconcevable. Une tornade d'expression déferla sur le visage de Monsieur l'Inconnu devant lui : la surprise se peignit d'abord, puis la peur, la panique, et enfin l'horreur.

« Mais non je sais pas ! » Piailla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. « C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici ! »

« Mais, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » S'indigna Newt en se levant de son tabouret avec la vivacité d'un ressort.

La panique le parcourait tout entier, et une crépine de sueur froide léchait sa colonne vertébrale.

« Non ! » Répondit le brun en faisant des grands gestes frénétiques, le ton déformé par la panique. « J'étais trop bourré, je suis désolé ! Je ne me souviens même pas de ton nom! Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le dire ava... »

« Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom non plus ! » Le coupa Newt alors qu'un nouvel élan de panique le submergeait et que son cœur faisait un tour de montagne russe dans sa poitrine.

Un électrochoc le fit soudain stopper tout mouvement, tandis que son esprit embrumé assimilait enfin l'information. L'autre garçon ne connaissait pas non plus son nom ?

« Oh merci mon Dieu », laissa-t-il soudain échapper en exhalant un long soupir de soulagement et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. « Je ne suis pas le seul connard dans l'histoire alors. Je me sens moins gêné de ne pas connaître ton nom maintenant. »

« Moi aussi », acquiesça l'autre garçon.

Le mouvement de panique frénétique qui avait agité les deux garçons une minute plus tôt semblait s'être un peu estompé. Bel Inconnu se mordit soudain le lèvre inférieure, comme pour réprimer un rire. Newt ne put empêcher un sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres en avisant l'expression comique du brun.

« Bon. On va reprendre les choses dans le bon ordre. Qui es-tu ? » Questionna le blondinet. « Comment tu t'appelles, et où sommes-nous ? »

Une lueur amusé passa à travers les iris mordorées du brun qui se leva à son tour de son tabouret.

« Je m'appelle Thomas. Et je ne sais pas à qui est ce foutu appart' », fit-il en happant à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de rire. « À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers Newt.

« Newt », se présenta Newt en serrant énergiquement la main de Thomas dans la sienne. « Je ne sais pas non plus où on est. J'espère juste qu'on est encore en Angleterre. »

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

« Oh bordel ! » S'exclama-t-il en relâchant la main de Newt. « Mais comment on va faire si on est en Italie ou en Hongrie ? »

« Bah, on profitera de notre petit séjour improvisé ! » Rétorqua le blondinet du tac au tac. « Mais ne te fais pas trop de mouron, je suis sûr à 99% qu'on n'a pas quitté l'Angleterre, continua-t-il en glissant une main à travers ses mèches blondes. « Enfin, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vérifie quand même, juste au cas où. On a retrouvé de l'herbe dans nos cheveux ce matin, après tout. On sait jamais... »

« Je suis d'accord », acquiesça Thomas. « On n'a qu'à faire un tour dehors et voir si on reconnaît le quartier. »

« Brillante idée », Capitaine Tommy, approuva Newt en attrapant la main du brun. « C'est parti, allons explorer le monde ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, mus par une détermination nouvelle.

« Si on est vraiment en Italie, tu m'offres le resto », déclara Thomas.

« Ça roule. Et si on est encore en Angleterre, c'est toi qui paie. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et ouvrirent la porte sans se soucier du fait que Newt n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer et que Thomas ne portait que son boxer noir et rose. Se retrouver dans ce long couloir leur apparut très vite comme une aventure bizarre. Tout était désert et silencieux. Ils appelèrent l'ascenseur et s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine pieds nus. L'appareil s'ébranla et commença à descendre vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on est en Amérique ? » Murmura Thomas avec un air de conspirateur.

Newt réprima un sourire.

« On n'est pas en Amérique », assura-t-il.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées l'une à l'autre d'une manière étrangement naturelle et rassurante.

« D'accord, mais imagine qu'on y soit vraiment ? »

« Mais on y est pas, Thomas. »

« T'as dit que t'étais sûr à 99% qu'on soit resté en Angleterre. C'est possible qu'on soit dans les 1% restants ! »

« Oh, boucle-là ! » Le coupa Newt en éclatant de rire, et un sourire fier et triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa soudain dans un petit « DING », et les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant.

« C'est tipar, Commandant Newt ! » Se pâma Thomas en sortant de la cabine d'ascenseur. « Il est temps de cartographier notre localisation GPS. »

« C'est ça, je te laisse partir devant, Magellan », s'amusa Newt en le suivant, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière eux.

-X-

« Tu vas dans ce sens-là, moi je vais par là, et on se rejoint ici pour se faire un petit compte-rendu, d'accord ? »

Thomas hocha la tête d'un air solennel et sérieux. L'écho du ronronnement des voitures et des bruits quotidiens de la rue emplissait l'air, et les rayons doux du soleil caressaient leur peau et réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère de la ville.

« D'accord. À trois, on se disperse. »

Newt lâcha un ricanement amusé et se mit à compter.

« 1...2...3. »

« Go ! » S'écria Thomas en sprintant de son côté.

Newt l'observa détaler comme un lapin, bouche bée, toujours vêtu de son boxer et de son t-shirt Bob Marley. L'alcool devait sans doute encore imbiber le cerveau du brun.

« T'es complètement cinglé ! » Cria le blondinet à l'attention de l'autre garçon, mais son exclamation se mua rapidement en rire incontrôlable.

Il tourna les talons et partit de son côté en scrutant la rue et les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se rejoignirent devant leur immeuble. Thomas était à bout de souffle et avait le visage fendu d'un grand sourire et les cheveux complètement désordonnés. Ouaip, il était encore torché.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça ? » S'enquit Newt en haussant un sourcil.

« Chais pas », répondit l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules, les mains sur les hanches. « Ça collait bien à la situation du moment. »

« Bah, moi je n'ai pas couru. Je déteste courir », objecta Newt.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné », conclut Thomas avec un sourire moqueur avant d'enfoncer son index dans l'estomac du blondinet.

« Bon ça suffit ! » Glapit Newt en chassant la main de son compagnon. « Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé dans quelle rue on se trouvait ? »

« On est dans la rue Kensington et Clark. »

« Parfait. Bien. Moi, j'ai aperçu la rue Winston et Clark. »

Thomas frappa dans ses mains avec ferveur.

« Merveilleux ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire euphorique sans faire attention aux passants qui marchaient à côté d'eux en les dévisageant d'un œil critique et dédaigneux.

« Du coup, tu sais où on est ? » Demanda Newt.

« Pas la moindre idée ! » S'exclama gaiement Thomas. « Et toi ? »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Excellent ! »

Le brun s'arrêta soudain, et son sourire s'estompa un peu.

« Par contre, ehm... T'as fermé la porte d'entrée de l'appart' ? Parce qu'on est sortis dehors comme des cons et...on n'a rien sur nous. Genre, nos portefeuilles et nos portables sont encore là-haut... »

Sa voix se mua en un murmure à peine audible, et Newt lâcha un demi-rire nerveux, croyant à une plaisanterie.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? »

Le sourire du blondinet se fana bien vite aux commissures lorsqu'il avisa la lueur horrifiée qui brûlait dans les yeux de Thomas. Son cœur s'arrêta.

Oh. Merde.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement avec des yeux écarquillés avant de cavaler à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble.

-X-

Par chance, la porte du mystérieux appartement était restée ouverte, et rien n'avait été volé pendant leur absence provisoire.

« Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on arrive à se situer dans la ville », résolument Newt avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Et surtout comment on s'est retrouvé ici, ajouta Thomas en s'étendant à son tour en étoile sur le canapé avant de laisser tomber ses jambes sur celles de Newt comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'une simple poignée d'heures aussi confuses que rocambolesques.

Newt darda un regard sceptique sur leurs jambes entremêlées avant de hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

« Quel culot », commenta-t-il, et les yeux de Thomas se mirent à pétiller de malice. « Bon, dis-moi, c'est quoi ton dernier souvenir de la soirée ? » Demanda-t-il en reposant sa tête sur le coussin du canapé. « Parce que pour être tout à fait franc, je ne me rappelle même pas t'avoir vu hier soir. »

« Euh...moi non plus », répondit Thomas en plissant les yeux.

Newt fit de même et se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour repêcher quelques souvenirs de la nuit dernière dans la mare d'alcool qui baignait encore son esprit. Il tenta de décortiquer désespérément son cerveau, fouilla dans les recoins les plus insaisissables de sa tête pour découvrir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire au cours de cette soirées...en vain.

Thomas avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et Newt pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son crâne tourner à plein régime. Le brun jouait distraitement avec un pan de son t-shirt (t-shirt qu'il avait lui aussi emprunté au mystérieux propriétaire de cet appartement car Newt s'était lamenté d'être le seul à porter les vêtements d'un inconnu). Il mâchouillait anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure et papillonnait rapidement des yeux. Newt sourit en avisant son expression froissée et posa une main sur le pied nu du brun.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je me fais...une aventure d'un soir », fit Thomas en rougissant.

« Moi aussi », avoua Newt en haussant les épaules. « J'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin ou eu l'occasion, à vrai dire. Mais comme je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami, c'était le moment idéal pour essayer de nouvelles choses. »

« Oh », lâcha Thomas d'une voix soudain inquiète.

Il se redressa en position assise et retira ses jambes des cuisses de Newt.

« Je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'veux dire... », bafouilla Thomas en détaillant les traits du blondinet d'un air étrangement soucieux.

Newt balaya le sujet de la main et s'avachit un peu plus dans la canapé.

« Nan, au contraire, je me porte mieux sans lui. Il était jaloux et possessif. Et je ne te dis le pot de colle qu'il était ! Il voulait tout le temps que je m'assoie sur ses genoux. Impossible de poser mon cul sur une chaise en paix ! »

Surpris par cet aveu, Thomas se mit à rire de bon cœur et se détendit un peu. Il passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête.

« Bon bah dans ce cas, bon débarras », ricana-t-il. « Je te promets que je ne te forcerai jamais à t'asseoir sur mes genoux, sauf si on est bourrés. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la seconde où il prononça ces mots, et il s'empressa de rattraper maladroitement son insinuation.

« Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'étais ton copain ou quoi ! Je ne suis pas...genre...er... »

« J'avais compris, ne t'enflamme pas comme ça, voyons », s'esclaffa Newt en tapotant le pied de Thomas. « Mais en passant par là, ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'asseoir sur tes genoux. T'as juste à demander », reprit-il d'un air provocateur en envoyant un clin d'œil à l'autre garçon.

« T'as dit exactement la même chose la nuit dernière », musa Thomas avec un sourire en coin.

Son éclat de rire, quand il reçut un coussin en satin argenté en plein visage, couvrit le grognement frustré de Newt.

« Oi, fais pas semblant de te souvenir de notre soirée, je sais pertinemment que t'as tout oublié ! Il faut encore qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Et qu'on se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, je me demande où est Minho... »

« Minho ? C'est pas le type pour qui la fête a été organisée ? »

« Oui ! C'est mon meilleur pote. Il s'en va faire ses études en Amérique l'année prochaine. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'une fête a été organisée ! » Confirma Thomas en se redressant. « Il est ami avec Teresa. »

« Tu connais Teresa ? » Demanda Newt en clignant des yeux, étonné.

« Mais oui ! C'est ma meilleure pote ! On se connaît depuis qu'on a douze ans ! »

« Hey bien, c'est déjà un début », fit Newt en observant Thomas avec affection, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. « On connaît les mêmes personnes. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se fixer droit dans les yeux en silence, et Newt sentit ses joues et sa nuque être bien vite noyé d'une vive chaleur. Ignorant cette étrange sensation, le blondinet claqua fermement sa paume sur la cheville nue de Thomas qui tressaillit.

« Bon, je pense que ce serait pas mal qu'on sorte déjà de cet appart'. »

« J'approuve », répondit Thomas dans un soupir alors que son petit sourire s'évanouissait.

Il regarda Newt se lever avant de l'imiter en s'étirant longuement.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de rester assis ici toute la journée. Ce serait vachement gênant si le gars rentrait chez lui et surprenait des inconnus sur son canapé. »

Newt eut un reniflement de dédain.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et traversèrent d'un pas lourd le couloir en direction de la chambre. Il entreprirent de passer la pièce au crible pour récupérer tout ce qui leur appartenait.

« Mon t-shirt est trempé, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi », marmonna Newt en reniflant le vêtement avec méfiance.

Accroupi de l'autre côté du lit, Thomas releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils relevés au maximum.

« Le mien aussi ! Et mon jean aussi ! »

« Ah ouais ? Mon jean est sec, au moins. T'as moins de chance que moi, dommage pour toi », le nargua Newt avec un petit sourire candide en enfilant son pantalon.

Le blondinet étouffa un rire en voyant Thomas darder sur lui un regard noir nullement intimidant, jean trempé au poing.

« Un vrai gentleman m'aurait proposé de me donner son jean », maugréa le brun avec une moue bougonne en passant ses jambes dans le vêtement mouillé.

Newt esquissa un sourire mielleux et léger, les lèvres adorablement relevées en coin. Un sourire de Newt.

« On voit bien que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis tout sauf un gentleman, chéri », lança-t-il d'un air mutin. « Mais à part ça, j'avoue que ce qu'on a bien pu fabriqué cette nuit me dépasse totalement », continua-t-il, son sourire se muant en grimace.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir. Il se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure avant s'éclaircir la gorge.

« On pourrait peut-être, tu sais, essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé ? »

Newt lui jeta un regard interrogateur, tout en remontant sa braguette.

« Comment ça ? »

« Cette nuit », expliqua Thomas en haussant les épaules, les yeux rivés sur Newt. « On ne sait pas comment on s'est rencontré ni ce qui s'est passé. On s'est réveillés avec des vêtements trempés et de l'herbe dans les cheveux, dans l'appartement d'un étranger, et on ne se souvient de rien... T'as pas envie de découvrir dans quoi on s'est embarqués ? On n'a qu'à enquêter. On sait jamais, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _enquêter_ ? Tu penses qu'on devrait revenir sur nos pas ? Retracer tout ce qu'on a fait ? » S'enquit Newt avec curiosité, le visage pensif.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Thomas hocha vigoureusement, le visage soudain rayonnant.

« Exactement ! On peut commencer par...la début de la soirée. Où est-ce qu'on a commencé la soirée ? »

« Chez Minho », répondit Newt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Thomas fit claquer ses doigts.

« Oui, voilà ! Tout a commencé dans l'appart' de Minho. Et après, on a fait quoi ? »

« On devrait peut-être...se rebourrer la gueule ? » Demanda Newt, incertain. « Juste un peu ? Ça pourrait nous aider à nous rappeler ? »

Thomas le dévisagea d'un air songeur.

« Peut-être. Ouais ? Ouais. On pourrait se partager une bouteille de vin, ça nous aiderait peut-être à...atteindre le même état d'esprit dans lequel on était cette nuit, tu vois ? »

Il y eut un long silence confus.

Qui dura encore.

Et que Newt brisa en partant d'un grand fou rire.

« Est-ce qu'on envisage sérieusement de se rebourrer la gueule en espérant que ça nous aide à retrouver notre mémoire ? »

« Bah », commença Thomas, un rire dans la voix, les joues virant lentement au rouge. « On n'est pas obligés de _tout_ refaire... »

Ses iris croisèrent brièvement celles de Newt avant que le brun ne s'intéresse soudain au merveilleux spectacle que lui offraient ses orteils.

Un sourire de diablotin se forma lentement sur les lèvres de Newt qui, sans doute mû par l'inspiration du saint-esprit de je-suis-un-petit-enfoiré, lâcha d'une voix enjouée :

« Au contraire, ce serait beaucoup plus utile de _tout_ refaire. Ça nous aiderait à se souvenir plus efficacement de la soirée... »

Thomas secoua la tête, amusé par son ton aguicheur, et lâcha un rire lorsque Newt remua des sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord, toi. »

« Jamais », musa Newt d'une voix suave avec un clin d'œil subtil.

Dans une ambiance toute aussi sympathique et décomplexée, ils récupérèrent le restant de leurs affaires et nettoyèrent le désordre qu'ils avaient semé dans leur sillage (un vrai travail d'équipe).

« Bon, ça suffit, Thomas, arrête de retaper ce satané coussin, il est très bien comme il est », grommela Newt en retenant le soupir d'outre-tombe qui essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Je me sens coupable. Et super stressé », geignit Thomas en accentuant volontairement le désespoir au fond de sa voix. « J'ai pas envie de laisser du bordel derrière no... »

« T'as même trouvé le moyen de nettoyer le frigo ! C'est normal de ressentir quelques angoisses mais défroisser ce satané coussin ne changera pas grand chose à la situation ! » Protesta Newt d'un ton neutre menaçant en tirant le brun par le bras, le forçant à lâcher le coussin.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait fermer à clé ? »

« Évidemment qu'il faut qu'on ferme à clé ! »

« Mais et si le gars n'a pas ses clés sur lui, comment il va faire ? »

« Et bah il trouvera un solution. Allez viens, Thomas, il est bientôt midi et on n'est pas encore bourrés ! Va falloir y remédier. T'as quelque chose contre le vin à 11h30 du matin ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème quand il s'agit de vin ! » Répondit Thomas en acceptant finalement de le suivre (l'appel de l'alcool, comme on dit).

-X-

« Je commence à être bourré. »

Le menton dans une main, Newt ne put s'empêcher de glousser en observant Thomas s'essuyer les lèvres du revers de la manche. Il était midi et demi, et le vin avait apparemment déjà commencé à altérer leurs pensées. Newt sentait le champagne lui monter agréablement à la tête (ses malheureux kilos en manque le rendaient peu résistants à l'alcool) et son euphorie avait atteint son maximum.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés sur une balançoire, dans un grand parc public forestier, et se passaient tour à tour une bouteille de vin rouge à bas prix achetée dans le supermarché du coin. Ils avaient même enfin repéré où ils étaient et à quelle distance se situaient leurs appartements respectifs (une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche). Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé par quel moyen ils avaient atterri ici.

« Moi aussi », parvint à articuler Newt avec un hochement de tête, les joues écarlates à cause de l'alcool.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une grande gorgée au goulot. Le liquide était tiède et assez fort. Ses doigts commençaient déjà à être parcourus de fourmillements.

« On va bientôt se souvenir de tout, je le sens », promit-il avec certitude.

Du bout du pied, il se mit à tracer des sillons dans les cailloux qui gisaient au sol. Devant eux, au centre du parc, se dressait une grande fontaine lumineuse entourée de bancs en fer forgé et de parterres de fleurs resplendissants de couleurs. L'eau jaillissait en jets de statues de en forme de chien, et retombait dans un bassin rectangulaire en pierre et en bronze.

« Jolie fontaine », commenta nonchalamment Newt en désignant le bassin du menton.

Thomas plissa les yeux pour mieux contempler la fontaine.

« Ouais. Je crois que je commence à être bourré. »

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Newt. Le blondinet prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

« Ça fait deux fois que tu le dis. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Thomas en se tournant vers lui pour le scruter avec intérêt, les sourcils froncés, le regard rendu vitreux par l'alcool.

Son mouvement le fit perdre l'équilibre, et il se mit à vaciller doucement de gauche à droite.

« J'avais pas remarqué. »

« On devrait peut-être arrêter de boire. »

« C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée », renchérit Thomas, le regard perdu dans le vide, un sourire flegmatique perché sur les lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Newt.

« On va au toboggan ? »

« Vas-y », acquiesça Newt en se levant.

Il réalisa à quel point l'alcool avait atteint son système nerveux lorsqu'il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Autour de lui, les arbres oscillaient dangereusement. Bon.

« On devrait peut-être se tenir la main pour y aller », proposa Thomas en s'affalant à moitié contre Newt.

Il emprisonna la main du blond dans la sienne avant de commencer à avancer en roulant des hanches, entraînant l'autre garçon à sa suite.

« Trèèèèès bonne idée! Et ce serait cool de glisser à l'envers pour plus de sensations », approuva Newt en gambadant à ses côtés. « Et après, on ira chez Minho. »

« Brillante idée. »

« On est tellement intelligents. »

« C'est clair. On devrait se refaire ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. Ça a l'air de nous réussir, ce genre de soirée », confirma Newt en faisant un high-five avec le brun.

Ils atteignirent finalement la toboggan du parc en titubant et s'emmêlant les pieds, et Thomas commença à gravir l'échelle, le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire, les joues un peu rosies par l'alcool. Le vent, qui soufflait en rafale, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le fit dangereusement vaciller dans son ascension. Par réflexe, Newt se précipita pour se poster sous lui et le soutenir, lui évitant une mauvaise chute.

« On pourrait s'appeler les Chasseurs de Souvenirs ! » Gloussa Thomas en chancelant, toujours agrippé à l'échelle.

Il remua les sourcils comme s'il venait juste d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

« Tu divagues un peu trop, là », commenta Newt avec désinvolture. « On va arrêter le vin, hein ? » Suggéra-t-il en posant la bouteille de vin à distance prudente de Thomas avant de commencer à gravir l'échelle. « Allez viens, descendons de ce truc. »

« À l'envers et en se tenant la main ! » S'exalta Thomas.

« À ne pas oublier », rit Newt.

-X-

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils survécurent au toboggan, mais il s'en tirèrent tout de même avec quelques bosses et une ribambelle de bleus. Et sans surprise, Thomas trouva quand même le moyen de se rétamer face la première dans les cailloux (une minutes de silence, s'il-vous-plaît) après s'être trop précipité et avoir glissé à plant ventre, tête en avant. Alors que le brun laissait échapper un cri de douleur, Newt jugea que c'était le bon moment pour glisser à son tour. Mais comme il calibra mal sa glissade, il bascula malencontreusement sur le bord du toboggan avant de se retrouver propulsé à côté de Thomas qui recrachait quelques cailloux en insultant copieusement l'idée saugrenue qu'ils avaient eue.

What the... Affalé contre le brun, Newt écarta de grands yeux subitement avant d'exploser de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Un rire apparemment incontrôlable puisqu'il en vint bientôt en larmes, laissant un Thomas sidéré le fixer d'un air buté, les yeux pleins d'éclairs.

« C'est toi qui a eu l'idée d'y aller à l'envers », bouda-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait y aller sur le ventre, bêta ! » S'esclaffa Newt en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. « J'te jure, t'es un sacré phénomène, toi », rit-il en plantant un baiser sur la joue de Thomas.

Son geste spontané et affectueux arracha un sourire involontaire au brun qui se releva en s'époussetant, les joues rouges.

« Mouais, t'as de la chance, je suis pas trop rancunier », grommela-t-il en s'empêchant visiblement de sourire. « Allez, c'est parti, allons voir Minho. »

-X-

Minho n'était pas chez lui.

Après avoir frappé à sa porte pendant plus de quinze minutes, les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, toujours aussi pompettes, vêtus de leurs vêtements mal repassés et encore à moitié trempés.

« Bon, de toute façon, c'était pas si important que ça de le voir », convint Newt en haussant les épaules avec insouciance. « Certes, il a les clés de mon appart'. Certes, il a mon chargeur de portable. »

Thomas étouffa un rire contre sa paume.

« Certes, on avait prévu de lui demander ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout. On n'a pas besoin de lui. »

« On peut très bien se dépatouiller tous seuls », renchérit Thomas. « Par contre, c'est vraiment pas cool que tu ne puisses pas rentrer chez toi. »

« Parce que tu peux toi ? »

Thomas hocha la tête.

« Bah, oui, je garde toujours mes clés dans mon porte-feuille », fit-il avec un petit sourire fier en tapotant sa poche de jean.

« Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » S'exclama Newt. « Allons-y, alors. »

« Aller où ? »

« Chez toi, banane. Comme ça, on pourra charger nos portables et appeler Minho. Et tu pourras appeler Teresa. »

« Non, Newt, ça ne fait pas partie du plan », protesta Thomas. « On a dit qu'on allait se débrouiller tous seuls sans l'aide de personne. On peut s'en sortir tous seul ! »

« Mais Thomas... »

« Allez, viens. Notre prochaine destination, c'est le bar en bas la rue. C'est là-bas qu'on est allés pendant notre soirée, non ? »

« Euh, bah oui, mais... »

« Parfait. Allez, en avant ! » S'écria Thomas en empoignant la veste de Newt pour l'entraîner à sa suite, coupant court à toute protestation.

-X-

Aller au bar de la veille n'éclaira pas leur lanterne autant qu'ils le pensaient. Le barman confirma qu'il les avait bien vus la veille, et qu'ils étaient repartis vers dix heures parce que le bar commençait à être un peu trop bondé. Mais il ignorait où ils s'étaient rendus par la suite.

Fort heureusement, Thomas, toujours aussi éméché, s'empressa d'égayer l'humeur général avec sa maladresse adorable, son grand sourire et ses joues cramoisies.

« Au pire, on peut se promener dans la rue jusqu'à ce que quelque chose nous revienne ? » Proposa-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Il avait profité de leur conversation avec le barman pour commander une chope de bière qu'il avait tranquillement siroté en observant les lieux, espérant se souvenir de quelques fragments de leur soirée.

« T'as vraiment de bonnes idées quand tu t'y mets, Thomas...euh, c'est quoi ton nom de famille, au fait ? » Demanda Newt en enroulant un bars autour des épaules du brun, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Murphy », répondit Thomas. « Thomas Stuart Murphy. Je suis à la fac, je vis en coloc' avec Teresa qui est une bonne amie de Minho. Je fais une licence de STAPS, et je bosse à mi-temps dans le groupe d'aide aux devoirs de la fac. »

« Naaaaaaaaan, je te crois pas ! Tu étudies à Larstrom ? »

« Oui ! »

« Moi aussi ! » S'écria Newt d'un ton surexcité. « C'est dingue, on est dans la même fac ! Je suis en coloc' avec Minho. On vit près de l'Avenue Clark, à cinq minutes de la bibliothèque. »

« J'avais un appart' dans cette rue il y a deux ans ! » S'exclama joyeusement Thomas. « Maintenant, on vit juste à côté la boutique d'antiquités qui vient juste d'ouvrir... »

« Ah oui, je vois, la vendeuse a un chat, non ? J'y vais tout le temps pour le caresser. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Olive ? »

« Je crois que c'est Ollie », fit Thomas en plissant le front. « Ou Olix. »

« Onyx ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! C'est Onyx ! »

« Quel travail d'équipe », musa Newt en donnant un coup de hanche à Thomas. « Alors, moi c'est Newton Samuel Withman, mais tout le monde m'appelle Newt. Je suis en psycho, je vis avec Minho qui est mon meilleur pote, et je viens juste de rompre avec un petit ami mortellement jaloux, possessif et ennuyeux et qui aimait me foutre la honte devant mes potes en insistant tout le temps pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux (ce que je refusais à chaque fois, nan mais oh !) »

Sa dernière remarque arracha un éclat de rire à Thomas.

« C'est la première fois depuis des années que je me retrouve célibataire. Et c'est la première fois que je me fais un coup d'un soir. Et fun fact : c'est aussi la première fois que je me bourre la gueule au point de perdre la mémoire. Ravi de te rencontrer, Thomas Murphy. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Thomas à ses propos, et ils se serrèrent la main, tout en continuant de marcher dans la rue.

« Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Newt Withman. D'où-est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Londres. »

« Je viens de Californie. »

« Ah ! Je me disais bien que tu avais un petit accent américain ! Célibataire ? »

« Absolument. Et prêt à tout faire. »

Newt éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel, et Thomas parut extrêmement fier de lui-même. Adorable.

« Album préféré ? »

 _«_ _Get Behind Me, Satan_ des White Stripes », répondit sans hésiter le brun. « Et toi ? »

 _«_ _L.A. Woman_ des Doors. T'aimes la glace ? » Reprit Newt d'un ton sérieux.

« J'adore la glace », acquiesça Thomas d'un air tout aussi solennel. « T'aimes faire des pique-niques ? »

« Des pique-niques ? J'ai jamais fait de pique-nique, en fait », s'esclaffa Newt.

« Va falloir remédier à ça. J'adore passer du temps dehors. J'adore le sport. »

« J'aime bien aussi le sport ! Genre, le basket, l'escalade, tout ça... Mais j'adore aussi faire la sieste. Et faire la fête toute la nuit. »

« T'aimes bien les levers de soleil ? »

« Ça dépend si je viens juste de me réveiller ou si je suis resté debout toute la nuit », fit Newt avec un demi-sourire.

Le blondinet s'arrêta soudain lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la vitrine d'une boutique à l'apparence étrangement familière. Très familière.

« Hey, Tommy...là. Ce magasin. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Thomas mit sa main en visière et examina la façade de la boutique avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est allé là cette nuit », confirma-t-il en pointant du doigt le bar annexé à la boutique.

Il tourna vers Newt avec un sourire espiègle.

« On y va ? »

« C'est parti ! » Acquiesça Newt en lui renvoyant son sourire avant d'attraper le bras du brun pour l'entraîner vers le bar.

Leur petite aventure n'était visiblement pas prête de se terminer.

* * *

 _ **TA TA TIIIIN!**_

 _Comme d'habitude, je réponds à vos adorables reviews ici :3_

Yu Haiko: _AHAH l'effet de surprise escompté a bel et bien marché! :p Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'aie plus! Ne t'en fais, ce qu'ils ont bien pu fabriquer pendant leur soirée sera révélé au fur et à mesure ;) MDRR tu m'as tuée, je vois tellement Thomas et Newt complètement bourrés et essayer de crocheter une serrure en gloussant comme des poules xD En tout cas merci pour ta review :3_

LeGateauSurLaCerise: _"Un don pour rendre les situations gênantes", mdrrrr c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on m'aie fait ! En effet, j'ai jeté des petits signes par-ci par-là tout au long de la scène qui montraient que l'appartement n'était à aucun des deux personnages, mais c'est tellement subtil que je doutais un peu que les gens s'en aperçoivent! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu! Et merci pour ta review :)_

Soran-M: _ça me fait plaisir de lire ton commentaire :D Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. C'est que les pensées de Newt et la situation WTF fait vraiment pensé à Forever Young! On se souviendra toujours de Minho déguisé en brique de lait :'D (à chaque fois que je regarde les films, j'ai des flashbacks et je vois les persos avec leurs déguisements mdrr). Je suis désolée pour la longue attente, j'étais vraiment épuisée après ces vacances et les examens, mais je reviens en force (et un jour avant mon anniv, c'est un signe! :p) Et pour Bird Set Free, la suite sera publiée probablement dans la courant de la semaine prochaine :3_

Akimichi: _Meuf. C'est toi le génie, t'as littéralement illuminé tout mon être entier avec ta review. J'espère que t'as pas réveillé ta pote, la pauvre mdrr J'adore écrire aussi dans ce genre de registre, un peu absurde, drôle et tiré par les cheveux, mais mignon et adorable malgré tout :p Ils sauront enfin leurs prénoms dans le chapitre 2 (il était temps! Parce que faire semblant de connaître le prénom de quelqu'un, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, et on se retrouve toujours dans une situation ultra embarrassante par la suite ! mdrr). Désolée, vraiment, d'avoir mis du temps à publier la suite! Je t'offre une médaille d'or à et aux autres lecteurs pour votre patience infinie et irréprochable ;3 Merci pour ta review *gros cœur sur toi*_

TchococXD: _Ahah contente que ce premier chapitre t'aie autant fait rire! :p J'espère que tu riras autant pour la suite :)_

Auro75: _J'avoue qu'on ne peut pas faire pire comme lendemain de soirée... xD Et ils vont mener leur petite enquête pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé, tout vous sera bientôt révélé :p_

Kurome95: _Heyyy contente de relire une de tes reviews après Forever Young :D Je suis contente que cette alchimie naissante un peu étrange se soit ressentie entre Newt et Thomas bien qu'ils ne connaissent à peine, c'était exactement ce que je voulais partager :3 Et ne t'inquiète, les révélations arriveront bientôt! Il va bien falloir qu'ils découvrent ce qui s'est passé mouhahahahah 3:) Merci beaucoup pour ta review *cœur sur toi*_

Tilou15: _Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review adorable :3 J'espère que tu as aussi aimé la suite :D_


End file.
